un choque entre heroes
by denkai897345gmail.com
Summary: solo leelo lo prometo es una buena historia


Descargar Responsabilidad: No soy propietario de Dragon Ball en ni de Naruto

Resumen de la pelea: Gohan como en la historia original es el vencedor de la pelea con esta celda pero esta vez una gran diferencia fue transportado al + mundo de naruto y en esa circunstancia. por desgracia arrastr a goku con el y ahora vamos a ver c mo fue para los guerreros z

Piccolo: Ggg-go-gohan GOHAN

Krilin: * llorando * Primero tu goku y ahora gohan QUE M S NOS VAN A QUITAR

vegeta se sorprendi diez shin han incr dulo el ki de gohan hab a desaparecido

Krillin: B-buenos chicos calmense no es el fin del mundo porque fue levantado por ... sip vegeta que aburre l y mocos ha estado en el mismo lugar. Eso fue furioso con lo que dec a el guisante con patas)

vegeta: grrr (golpea a krillin y lo manda a volar lejos)

Piccolo: vegeta detenta un golpe tuyo y lo que mates a no ser que est est reo est muerto y crees que intente decir que podemos traerlos a ambos con las esferas del drag n

Vegueta: hagan lo que quieran insectos * dice mientras levanta el cuerpo de troncos y vuela hacia al mirador *

en cambio en otro lugar o mejor dicho en otra dimensi n en distintas aldeas

Ninja: Lord Kazekage algo parecido a un meteorito ca do en los campos de entrenamiento

Kazekage: Interesante traerlo inmediatamente

Ninja: a sus ordenes

* As desaparece el ninja en una nube de humo *

En cambio en la aldea de Konoha

Kakashi: Lord hokage hay un problema en que el hombre cay en el cielo pero no somos rivales para el

Hokage: lo que has visto todo Kakashi aunque quiz s no sea malvado podr a estarse defendiendo porque estamos atacando porque ahora est solo no ha le do a los ninjas

Kakashi: tiene raz n el se or Hokage

salto de lugar donde Goku

Goku: Oigan basta se terminan lastimando * dice mientras esquiva una patada y se agacha haciendo que el ninja frente a l tenga un pu etazo *

Hokage: es suficiente por favor joven puedes acompa arme

goku: no siento malas intenciones viniendo de ia si que supongo que esta bien

Hokage: perfecto acomp ame a mi oficina

Goku yo tengo una forma de llegar mucho m s r pido dime sus coordenadas exactas

* luego de decir eso y que el hokage dijera donde esta se sorprendi cuando aparece en su oficina *

Hokage: como hisiste eso ?

Goku: la teletransportaci n es muy f cil * Colocandose serio * pero olvidando eso porque tus hombres intentaron atracar

Hokage: oh lo siento pens bamos que eras una amenaza * respondimos un poco asustado al sentir la gran presi n en el aire *

Goku: entonces no sucede nada * dijo con una sonrisa boba en su cara *

hokage: esta bien ... yo me llamo hiruzen sarutobi ... un placer y usted

Goku: oh soy Goku un placer bueno mi nombre completo es Son Goku por cierto, le puedo hacer una pregunta

Hokage: por supuesto cual es

En otro lugar muy lejano mar la aldea de la arena

Ninja: Kazekage-sama que quiere que hagamos con el ni o est muy herido y es sorprendente que sobreviviera

Kazekage: ah puedes ... Espera dijiste ni o no hab as dicho que era un meteorito

Ninja: B-bueno eso cre amos hasta que lo pillamos estaba en el fondo de un cr ter.

Kazekage: (Sorprendente no es m s que un mocoso aunque podr a ser mayor quiso solo mar la altura bueno no importa porque para m que no voy a usar mi edad muajaja) llevar al hospital que lo curen cuando me despierte avise para que le Pregunte algo y luego podremos usarlo como ...

* Qu suceder con Gohan y Goku que cual crees que ser la pregunta de goku que crees que lo que quiso decir kazekage al ninja que crees que es la verdad verdadera de gohan descubre esto y m s en el siguiente episodio de Dragon Ball Super ... digo Z *

vosotros mismos eleg s que suceder con gohan

A-Ser usado como rata de laboratorio y no va a dejar de responder.

B-ser encargado de cuidar y hacer amigo de gaara para evitar que mata y destruye la aldea o

C-se convertir en un ninja independiente y huir de la aldea para unirse a akatsuki

Tu eliges _ nos vemos hasta la pr xima amiga(o)

Por favor no sean duros con la cr tica esta es mi primera historia 


End file.
